theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snotty Sickly Linky
Lincoln woke up on a Monday morning, only to notice his throat and tummy hurt. However, he got out of his bed, slipped on his clothes and came down to the dining room for his breakfast. When he got down, he was walking very slowly. He sat down at the table, lied his head on it and moaned Lincoln: OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luna: You feel OK, Linc? Lincoln: No... Please...don't...tell...mom…or dad. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Luna: You sure Lincoln? Lincoln: Yes… I'm...sure...of...it. Luna: OK little dude. When the school bus came, Lincoln limped to the bus stop, and slowly got in the bus. He moaned and rested his head against his backpack Lincoln sat next to his best friend Clyde, who noticed his sickness right away. Clyde: Are you okay Lincoln? You seem sick. Lincoln: Its fine, I can handle it The rest of the bus ride was quiet for Lincoln. When the bus arrived at school, Lincoln slumped into his class and started his school-day. Mrs. Johnson: Good Morning Class, alright I need someone to answer this math problem? When Lincoln looked up at the math board, he noticed that the problem was 4*4. He knew the answer. He raised his hand, but it didn't go up that high. It only came up to right below his eyes Mrs. Johnson: Yes, Lincoln? Lincoln: The answer is...is....is... 1,000. Mrs. Johnson: I'm sorry Lincoln, but its 16. Lincoln: AH-AH-AH-CHOO! Lincoln laid his head on his desk as he whimpered. Mrs. Johnson could tell that the young man was feeling unwell, so she asked for a volunteer to go with Lincoln to the nurse’s office Mrs. Johnson: Class, I need someone to walk with Lincoln to Nurse Tamara’s office. Raise your hand if you would like to go with him. Meanwhile, at the Loud House, Lynn Sr was making his last-minute plans for work, until the phone rang. Lynn Sr: Hello this is the Loud’s residence, this is Lynn Senior speaking. Nurse Tamara: Hello this Nurse Tamara speaking. Your son, Lincoln is really sick so we are sending him home for the day. Lynn Sr: Alright I am coming as soon as possible. Lynn Sr hung up the phone and immediately drove to the school knowing that it was a good idea to be the last to leave if a child got sick. When Lynn Sr. got to school, he noticed Lincoln lying on a cot, covered with a sheet from the storage closet. He went over to nurse Tamara to ask her a question Lynn Sr: Is he asleep? Nurse Tamara: No, I don't think so. Lincoln: No... Hi, dad. Lynn Sr.: Hi son, you ready to go back home for the day? Lincoln: OK. When Lincoln got up off the cot, he held Lynn Sr's hand as they walk to the car. When they got home, Lincoln lied on the couch, and Lynn Sr. covered him with a throw blanket. Lynn Sr: Alright Lincoln you stay put while a make you a nice warm bath for you and don't try anything funny. Lincoln: Alright dad. Lynn Sr: Okay, I will call you up. Lynn Sr. turns on the water for Lincoln and puts in the bubble bath. Meanwhile, Lincoln is shivering on the couch and taking off his shoes. Lynn Sr: Lincoln, your bath is ready. Lincoln walked up the stairs and into the bathroom Lynn Sr: Please strip down. Lincoln took off his shirt, pants, and socks but, was hesitated to take off his boxers. His father noticed this right away. Lynn Sr: Lincoln just take your boxers off after I leave, oh by the way cute bunnies. Lynn Sr left the bathroom, Lincoln blushed after the comment his dad made but, he took his boxers off and hopped into the bath-tub. Lincoln played with the bubbles while he sat in the bath. He liked the apple smell of the bubble bath. After getting out of the bath, he went to his room, put on his pajamas, and he came down to lay back down on the couch. While he rested, Lincoln realized that he had a runny nose Lincoln: Dad! Lynn Sr: Yes! Lincoln: My nose is runny! Lynn Sr: Ok, I'll go get you some tissues When Lynn Sr. came into the living room with tissues, Lincoln pulled one out and cleaned his nose off with it. Then, he just lay back on the couch feeling terrible. Lincoln: Dad, can you please get Bun-Bun? Lynn Sr: Yes, I can. Lincoln: Thanks you Dad. Lynn Sr walked upstairs into Lincoln's bedroom and grabbed Bun-Bun. While Lynn Sr was walking downstairs, he was reading several articles about colds and he found out something in most of them that he needed Lincoln to do. Lynn Sr: Here go Lincoln, Bun-Bun. Lincoln took Bun-Bun from his dad and hugged him with all his might. It felt nice. Lincoln: Thanks dad. Lynn Sr: Uh, Lincoln I want you to do something for me? Lincoln: Yeah dad, what is it? Lynn Sr: Can you strip down to your underwear? Lincoln could feel his entire face start turning red. He pulled his blanket over his head, and peeked out slightly Lincoln: I guess...why? Lynn Sr: You would think that you’re supposed to be in your pajamas while you suffer a cold, but really you’re supposed to be in your underwear. Lincoln: OK, then. Lincoln calmly slipped out of his pajamas, and lay on the couch in his undies. He kept his blanket over himself, because he didn't want his sisters or parents to look at his undies Lynn Sr: Lincoln, you are only supposed to be covered by the blanket up to your waist. Lincoln: I feel embarrassed about my undies. Lynn Sr.: Lincoln, please do it for your health and your father? Lincoln: Alright dad Lincoln pulled up the blanket up exposing the white boxers with red hearts. Lynn Sr.: I can see why you're embarrassed Lincoln? Lincoln: I just grabbed a random pair of boxers. Lynn Sr.: The boxers you are wearing are fine-looking by my standards. Much later, when the girls came home, they saw Lincoln lying on the couch in his boxers. They laughed, causing Lincoln to blush. When Luna realized that he had a tissue box, and looked unwell, she stopped laughing, causing all the other sisters to stop with her. Luna: Hey daddy-dude? Is Lincoln sick? Lynn Sr: Yes, girls. His school called me to tell me he was sick, so I had to take him home. Luan: Well, it's snot a good idea to be at school with a cold! Hahahahaha (laughs quieter) hahahahaha (sadly) get it? Luan comes over to the side of the couch; kneels down, and pats Lincoln's hand. For the rest of the evening, she told no more jokes Luan: Sorry, Linky. I didn't notice that I was being rude. Are you feeling OK? Lincoln: Nnnoooo. Rita: Ok, girls. Let your brother rest. Everyone else, go upstairs and get ready for bed! All the girls go upstairs, and Lincoln had to take medicine, which he spit out onto the floor. Lynn Sr: Lincoln take your medicine. Lincoln: But it tastes nasty. Lynn Sr: Do it Lincoln or Bun-Bun might be taken away Lynn Sr took Bun-Bun off the couch. Lincoln: OKAY! Lincoln swallowed the medicine. Lincoln: Can you please give me back Bun-Bun? Lynn Sr gives Lincoln back Bun-Bun. Lynn Sr: Alright Lincoln, I'm going to go to bed now but, if you need anything at night just knock my bedroom door, okay. Lincoln: Alright. The next morning, Lincoln woke up late. He didn’t want his sisters to see him in his undies, so he put on a robe before going downstairs. He was super tired, and sleepy. He coughed a lot. Everyone looked up when they saw him enter All sisters: Good morning, Linky Rita: Morning, sweetie. Are you feeling any better? Lincoln: No.... not....really…worse....if...anything. AH-CHOO! Lincoln runs off, leaving his family confused until they hear him throwing up. When he comes back over, he is very tired looking Lincoln: Mom...my tummy hurts. Rita: Oh, sweetie. Come here. Lincoln comes over to Rita, and hugs her. He whimpers a little while Rita rubs on his back. Lincoln: Owwww. Rita: Oh, I know, sweetie. I know it hurts. Lincoln: (sniffs) Thanks, mommy. Rita helps Lincoln back to bed, and tucks him in. Lincoln looks up at her, and smiles slightly as he holds Bun-Bun close Lincoln: I don't like being sick. Rita: Oh, honey, nobody likes to be sick. Just stay in your bed. You will feel better soon enough. Now, Lincoln, you must take off your robe to get better. Lincoln: I know but, I feel silly just being in my boxers only. Rita: You read comics in your underwear, don't you? Lincoln: Well yeah...but, Rita: But what, Lincoln: I can't think of anything. Lincoln takes off his robe. Rita: Alright Lincoln, anyway I am going to the store for supplies and a surprise for you. Lincoln: A surprise what is it? Rita: Can't tell you until after I get back. Lincoln nodded in excitement. Rita: Aright. Rita tucked Lincoln into his bed, gave him Bun-Bun, and a small peck on the cheek. Rita: See you Lincoln. Lincoln took a nap after she left a long nap to be exact. Lincoln was stilling napping when Rita got back home; she went into his room and placed the bag of his surprise on his dresser. Also, she took a picture of Lincoln sleeping in only in his boxers and cuddling with Bun-Bun because, she thought it was so cute. When Lincoln woke up, he saw a bag on his dresser. He got out of his bed, and went over to see what it was. He looked inside, and saw that it was his favorite kind of candy (caramel M&Ms). He lied back in bed and text Rita: Thank you for the M&Ms. When Rita saw the text she came upstairs. Lincoln: Oh…hi, mom. Rita: Hi, Lincoln. You are most welcome. Lincoln looked up at Rita, and weakly smiled. Lincoln: Anyway mom, I am going to take a shower. Rita: Alright honey, remember if you need any help, I am here. Lincoln: Alright mother. Lincoln walked to bathroom, slid off his boxers, and jumped into the shower. The warm water felt nice on Lincoln even though he was still sick. After, his shower, Lincoln dried and walked into his bedroom, where he changed into a pair of orange and blue stripped boxers, and laid back down on his bed. Rita: Lincoln, are you done with your shower? Lincoln: Yes mom. Rita: Ok, Lincoln. We are going to the doctor tomorrow, just wanted you to know that. Lincoln: Thanks, mommy. I'm happy to know! Wait...THE DOCTOR?! Rita: It's no big deal. I'm pretty sure you just have a cold, but I wanted to get an exact answer. Lincoln: Ok, mommy. Can I take Bun-Bun? Rita: Of course. Lincoln smiles, cuddle with Bun-Bun, and curls up in his favorite Ace Savvy blanket. He looked up out his bedroom window, and grinned. The next day at the doctor’s office, Lincoln was holding onto Bun-Bun tightly. Rita: Don't worry honey; the worst case scenario is you have to stay here. Lincoln: It's just that the doctor's office scares me. But, Bun-Bun does comfort away the pain. The Nurse: Lincoln Loud, the doctor is ready to see you. Lincoln walked to the room where the doctor was waiting for him. The doctor: Lincoln Loud, I presume. Lincoln: Yes, it's me Lincoln Loud. The Doctor: Alright, so Lincoln please tell me, what symptoms do you have? Lincoln: Well, I have a splitting headache, my tummy hurts, my throat is scratchy, and my body is sore. The Doctor: It seems like you do have a cold and a bad one as well. My recommendation is to stay home a couple more days from school and to only wear undergarments. Lincoln: Alright. The car ride was pretty quiet and when they got home, Lincoln was getting undressed unfortunately Rita walked in on him. Lincoln: Mom, I am getting undressed. Rita: Sorry about that honey, but please only wear your underwear. Lincoln: Alright Mom. Rita leaves the room and Lincoln was lying on his bed in his red boxers and holding Bun-Bun. Lincoln: Being sick isn't fun, but, at least my family cares about me. Lincoln just lay on his bed holding Bun-Bun. The End. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud